


They're own little secret

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Elsa and Desiree have a secret one night stand





	They're own little secret

Elsa loved devouring those three soft erect nipples playing with that enlarged clit everything about making love with Desiree was amazing,

 

After finishing her breasts elsa moved on to her perfect lips which were coated with fresh red lipstick kissing her passionately making her feel heat in her private parts Desiree stopped the kissing to finish removing her dress she tossed it to the floor and laid down,

 

Elsa than stripped hers off as well throwing it down

 

I can't wait to taste your pussy juices says elsa climbing on Desiree

 

she was face down in Desiree while she laid her ass in Desiree's face she began to grind her wet pussy against her face while she devoured Desiree's already soaked pussy

 

God, you taste so good says elsa,

 

They both were reaching their climax

 

So Elsa grinded harder

 

As hard as she could go they both then came

 

This will be our little secret says elsa tired and out of breath lying next to Desiree


End file.
